Tiszta Fehér
by nostalchique
Summary: Hungary enlists the help of Russia in trying out her "present" from France. Pretty much PWP and some mention of the recent Russian Spy incident. In no way do the actions of these characters reflect the country. Russia/Hungary


This story takes place in the same universe as my story Never, Never but takes place in modern times after the two have rekindled. Yes, they do rekindle later on, I just haven't finished the follow up to Never, Never yet :)

* * *

The meeting had gone worse than he had originally thought it would...not only had America spent most of it scoffing and sneering every time he opened his mouth, but no one at all would do as Russia requested and have him taken out of the room. Children belonged out in the hall, not in the summit meeting with all the adults, but that stupid brat hadn't changed one bit since the time of the Cold War. America always flared up all his suspicions the moment he got wind of anything that sounded even the islightest/i bit unsavory, jumping right down his throat...but in this case America had a reason to be angry, or so everyone else said in his defense.

Anya was such a pretty girl too! Russia had thought America would perhaps do as most teenagers do and think with the brain in his other head, but it seemed in the matter of national security not even he could be lulled into compliancy by a pair of nice legs and full breasts.

He sighed and got a new bottle of vodka from his liquor cabinet and took a seat in a cushioned chair in the living room. He would have liked to save this bottle, but it was such a pain with America ialways/i having him searched. Chances were he wouldn't actually even see his luggage from the summit again until later that week, which meant all the alcohol he brought on the trip with him was stuck back in the States until that American had scanned over everything with those red, white and blue tinted glasses of his.

The burn of the alcohol was welcoming after it settled in a warm pool within his stomach, muscles relaxing as he closed his eyes and savored the heat he rarely felt otherwise. There was no sound but the slow ticking of a grandfather clock somewhere down the hall as the house was empty aside from Russia himself. It was normally a cause of great stress within him...living in this big house that use to have so many occupied rooms. Now where there had once been his sisters and the Baltic's was nothing but locked doors and white cloths over unused furniture to keep the dust off the untouched beds and tables in the vast empty rooms.

Today it did not bother him much as sweet dreams of sunflowers and spring were only sips away. Russia tilted the bottle back to his lips and drank the bitter clear fluid like water...then he heard the soft distant sound of footsteps tapping unto the wooden floor. It was not the dull sound of a man's steps, nor was it the rapid patter of a woman's heels...it ranged somewhere in-between and as it drew closer Russia pulled himself up straighter into his chair and opened his eyes narrowly to stare at the door.

He was...in no mood for guests. Russia planned to quickly deal with whoever it was and send them on their way. The steps closed in and stopped right outside the door, the round knob turning and the frame creaking slightly as it peaked open.

Russia sputtered out the vodka from his mouth back into his bottle in mid sip; his eyes having been directed to see what shoes had caused that noise had quickly shot up to take in the whole of the young woman standing in them. They were shiny black mary jane shoes...black stockings hugging to the shape of slim legs topped with white frills and a black bow on each one as they held around the middle of two smooth thighs. A white apron tied around the short black dress that opened at the top and drew his eyes directly to the woman's breasts that were pressing up snuggly against the fabric as if it were almost too small for her. A white ribbon tied in a bow around her neck and the whole outfit was topped with a white maid's habit tucked on top of the thick waves of honey brown hair that flowed down her shoulders and curled just so lightly at the ends of each lock.

Sharp green eyes, lips pulled up in an all too familiar smirk…Russia swore his eyes must be playing tricks on him as he checked to see just how empty his bottle was. The vodka sloshed within it loudly, there was no mistake that he wasn't drunk and that Hungary was truly standing in his doorway dressed as a French maid, duster in hand even. She held it up with a wider smile and placed her other hand on her hip, giving a quick turnaround so that her skirts lifted and Russia got just a glimpse of the sheer white panties beneath the ruffles.

"A gift from Francis….do you like it?"

That vicious no good tease. Russia gripped the neck of his bottle tightly in his hand and tried to chuckle without his voice cracking, "Yes." He answered back in Russian, knowing that she at least knew that one well enough. The two words Hungary had always mastered in his language were "yes" and "no" followed closely by "I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch.". He never was quite certain who had taught her and would certainly have enjoyed breaking their neck back when she still belonged to him on paper. She seemed pleased enough by his answer judging on how her smile flickered brighter for a moment before she stepped towards him far too readily for her to be any sort of modest woman. Hungary knew what she was doing which both intimidated and…excited him, it always had even back when it was a loaded gun clutched her hand rather than an innocent feather duster.

"So…you came all this way just to show me your new…"outfit"?" Russia had to think long for a word to even describe the thing, it wasn't really even enough material to be considered a dress was it?

"How silly. Why do you waste both of our time like this? We rarely see one another to begin with and when we do always such strange things you do!" his voice was chiding, but in a way Hungary recognized all too well.

"Well you see…I heard that you had some stressful events occur at the summit meeting-"

"How do you know of that? Hungary, were you being bad and asking East to tell you about a meeting you were not invited to? You know that is not very nice."

The woman gave an impatient sound in the back of her throat, her teasing smile before hardening into a firm line as she waited for Russia to stop chuckling and listen once again.

"I ithought/i…maybe…I would help you relax by…asking for your assistance in checking the quality of this gift. You see, I've never gotten such a thing from Francis since I married years ago and I'm not sure if over the centuries that his quality has remained the same."

"Really now?"

"Yes."

Russia tried to look disinterested as best he could as Hungary began to close the distance between them, stepping up so his knee was between her legs as she stood, thighs apart in front of him. There was a clack as she dropped the duster unto the ground, no longer needing it as she leaned forward, careful not to touch her body to his at all yet as she rested her hands on his shoulders and let her lips brush across his jaw and a bit down the part of his neck that was visible as her fingers worked on unraveling his scarf.

"Hungary..." he mumbled with a faint smile, having run out of things he wanted to say.

As if it had been the magic word, the brown haired woman lowered down and with a roll of her hips rubbed and bumped against his thigh and knee. Russia could feel the smooth sheer fabric of her panties just barely blocking out the heat from inside her, he wanted to touch her but the moment he tried she would stop moving and lift away. With a short sigh he relented, giving into her game ifor now/i,

"You...will be making this up to me." he said under his breath. Hungary turned her eyes up to his as she got to work undoing the buttons of his coat and pushing it off his shoulders before starting on the ones of his shirt, those green orbs flashing mischievously before she turned her attention back to kissing and nipping at the skin that slowly was being bared with each undone button.

He relaxed and just enjoyed the attention for now, until the soft warmth of her body heat disappeared as Hungary sat up again. Trailing her hands from his shoulders down his arms as she leaned back up, she took his bigger hands in hers and rested them on the side of her thighs before letting her hands trail up along her body...pressing and squeezing a bit at her own form until her arms were up by her head. Then slowly...very slowly she rocked her hips, swaying and rolling them to a song that only she could hear in her head. Russia watched her silently, smirking again when her hands moved to undo the string that kept her apron on.

"I thought...you wanted to test how well the clothes worked?"

She smiled and said nothing for now as she let the apron drop to the floor, sliding her hands up her stomach and over her breasts as she slid a knee up between his legs and the other between his thigh and the side of the armrest as she pulled herself up into the chair with him.

"Yes...but now I want to test how easily I can take them off."

"...I like this test better."

Her laughter was light and warm, alone it made his body buzz with growing heat. Grinding a bit more firmly against his groin now, she reached behind her shoulders and shortly after the sound of the zipper falling open could be heard. Hungary only let the dark fabric slide a bit down, revealing her cleavage and the soft tops of her breasts but nothing more. Russia let his hands move from her thighs up her back, touching the bare trace of skin with his fingertips, palms, the back of his knuckles...anyway he could touch her in that one naked spot he did until he felt the soft tremor of a shiver go over her body and the light goose bumps prickle up along her skin.

She kissed him now, pressing her tongue past his lips without waiting for permission. He breathed in and let her take the taste of the bitter vodka from his mouth, her tongue tracing along the sides of his own and prodding all the sensitive spots she knew all too well. He sucked a bit at her tongue, moving his own to touch against it until they both were left panting and breathing in one anothers breath between the kisses that were growing more aggressive. Russia's hands moved from her back to push up the ruffles of her skirt and grip firmly at the bare flesh between her stockings and her panties, rubbing up along that soft skin and squeezing it firmly. Her body was getting hotter, her cheeks flushed now as she trailed her kisses down his neck and lower...slowly letting her body slip down along his until she kneeled not on the cushion of the chair but back down on the floor. From this angle he could see down her dress perfectly so there was no point leaving the top on any longer.

Hungary rolled her shoulders a bit and let the top half of her dress slip off and pool around her waist, revealing the sheer white bra that pushed her up nicely and let Russia see through the fabric to the skin underneath. He'd already unzipped his pants before her hands took over and slipped down, rubbing her palm flat over the bulge that was slowly growing harder and more prominent with each firmer touch. Russia shuddered himself and softly groaned as her fingers wrapped around his girth and squeezed gently. Hungary let her tongue run out along her lips slowly, catching his eyes to her mouth purposefully so that he would know exactly what she intended. He took up his vodka bottle and took a long drink before dropping it carelessly to the floor. There was something more important then vodka on her knees in front of him.

The cold air made him wince the moment it touched the heated skin of his cock, but quickly his length was incased in both her hands as she fondled him near the base of his shaft and stroked up along the top, intervalling between slipping her thumb against his slit and rubbing small circles right along the darker skin of his head. Hungary let that devious mouth of hers draw closer, hot puffs of air taunting him with what warm wetness awaited only moments away as she hovered close, running her tongue out again so that the tip of that soft textured skin just barely touched against him.

It was taking all his self control to keep from putting his hand against the back of her head and forcing her down on him, but he kept his hands tightly gripping the arms of his chair, eyes barely blinking so not to miss one moment of the image of her so readily waiting to give him the warmth he always wanted.

Her tongue traced circles around the thick ridge of the head of his cock, slowly bringing him to rest on that soft pad of muscle as she suckled the smallest bit at him. It was agonizingly slow and Russia couldn't stop himself from occasionally trying to rock his hips into her mouth, but the more he tried the more she pulled back until only her lips pressed against his tip in a smirking kiss.

He groaned in frustration and tried to relax and was instantly rewarded with the wet heat of her mouth again as she took him in deeper. Russia was content just watching her lips press firmly around his girth as she moved, but after a moment he sat up a bit on the edge of the chair cushion and pulled her bra down, her now bare breasts swaying back into their natural place after being released from the tightness of the sheer lace. He squeezed the fleshy soft skin in his hands, tugging on one pink nipple until it grew firm under his touch. With that he gave the nub a firm pluck before capturing it between his index finger and thumb once more and rolling it between his fingers until his effort was rewarded with a soft muffled moan from within Hungary's throat.

She pulled her body up closer and moved her hand from the base of his cock down her own stomach where Russia knew Hungary was now rubbing at herself even though he couldn't see. It was almost too much, Russia could feel his cock twitch eagerly in her mouth, ready to finish already and fill that wet orifice with his cum...to claim it as his property and his alone to fuck.

"S..Stop...want to- but...want to-"

Hungary didn't seem to need to understand what he was saying to understand what he wanted. She pulled him deeply into her mouth, as much as she could bare and then slowly as she could drew him out. Russia groaned as the warmth left, the beginnings of his orgasm fading now as it disappeared. Hungary looked up at him and now he could see where her fingers were slipped down her own sheer panties, made even more see through by the wetness her arousal had caused. Without much of another sound he had his hands under her arms, pulling her up and then picking her up and finding the nearest flat surface which happened to be his own desk. With a quick sweep of his arm he shoved all the contents to the floor no matter what they were and laid Hungary ontop of it.

The brown haired woman made no complaint, not even when he pulled the maid dress off down her legs, ripping the zipper partly in the process. She held her hips up so he could slip off her panties and lay with her thighs spread on his desk, naked and submissive. Her expression and body language practically screamed for him to just have her, to use her body as he wanted. He gripped his hands at her hips and slid her across the surface of the desk roughly right up against him at the edge of the desk. Trying to control himself he just slowly rubbed his shaft along her enticingly wet entrance though she seemed already prepared enough to take him in he didn't want to hurry along too fast...savoring the way she whimpered and shuddered beneath him. She tried so hard to lift her hips up high enough to get him to bump right against that swollen bud of nerves, bucking and groaning in frustration.

Russia grunted, to hell with being a gentleman about it. Hungary was the strongest woman he'd ever met and with the way she was moving he couldn't take it anymore. He pushed his head right against her, prodding a bit to slowly push her open, but the work she had done on herself while sucking him made it easier for him to do so in a way that wouldn't hurt her. The woman beneath him was quickly turning into a melted mess, no longer tense except for the occasional twitch of her thighs and a tremble running down her body. Her lips parted in a silent moan as he pushed deeply into her until he felt himself bump against resistance and she winced at the contact. Keeping the limits of her body in mind he relished for a moment the feel of her walls pressing all around him and holding him tight. Everytime he moved to pull out those same muscles clenched around him as if trying to keep him in, he snickered a bit and pushed in hard against the resistance.

"Hungary...you really want it don't you, yes?" he murmured, running his hands up her thighs, her stomach and finally over the tops of her breasts then back down.

"Y-Yes...yes..yes..." she gasped as with each word that left her soft lips he gave a harder thrust, bring his hands back down to her legs.

He held his hands firmly under her knees, lifting them up towards her shoulders as she bent her arms backwards above her head and gripped tightly to the edge of the table. He thrust into her backed now with leverage that allowed him to push so deeply he could feel her walls stretching further to accommodate all of him. Never had he been able to be so completely engulfed inside her and for a moment he kept his thrusts hard but held inside longer, slowly drawing out so he could feel the squeeze of her walls around every bit of his cock, savoring the pull of her muscles as they contracted in an attempt to keep him inside.

Her breasts swayed and bounced with each movement, her chin tipped back as her jaw had gone slack, loud moans and cries of pleasure all that came from her lips. Her face was so heavily flushed Russia couldn't help but bend forward to lick along one soft hot cheek, kissing her jaw and down her neck until he captured one of her breasts in his mouth, finding a pert nipple and sucking it greedily as he continued to roughly force into her. His nerves felt raw and he could tell by the way she had gone all but limp beneath him that each spasm of pleasure was slowly developing a dull ache to it making the sex also just slightly painful. Hungary didn't seem to mind this one bit as she gripped her arms around his neck instead, nails clawing at his back as she kept her thighs spread.

Her orgasm was laced with her muffled screams, Hungary's hips jerking to take in his thrusts as directly as she could so each one bumped that bundle of nerves and sent shudders down her spine until her skin rose up with goose bumps. Russia slowed as quickly as he could and let her legs down, wincing as he gripped tightly around the base of his cock to keep his own orgasm from coming even as he was so very close after feeling how tightly her body had clutched around him. He let her muscles push him out and as soon as they had Hungary pushed herself up with shaking arms and let herself slip to her knees on the floor. She looked up at him, breasts rising and falling with how she was panting so heavily, her cheeks rosy and her eyes still hazed over from her release. His eyes focused on her lips, swollen and plump from kissing as she parted them and slid out her tongue. Russia about came just at the sight of her on her knees in that outfit, waiting so erotically for him to finish and make her messy. It only took a few strokes for him to finish himself off, the milky hot fluid missing her mouth completely and landing in a thick line on her cheek. She recoiled slightly, but by then another spurt had landed on that waiting tongue and the rest around her lips and chin. He kept stroking even after he was finished, lazily admiring through half closed eyes the way his cum had over flown and landed in thick drops on the tops of her breasts.

Hungary swallowed what was in her mouth, and had Russia the energy to cum again he would have upon seeing her using her fingers to bring the warm spend to her lips and lap it off each digit.

"...I think you should be getting a new present from Francis...this one is broken." he laughed, picking up the torn dress from the table. Hungary looked up at him with a mock displeased look, pulling the dress from his hands while he laughed and using it to clean off the rest of her. Russia gave a pout at this, "I enjoyed that look on you!"

"You are horrible, now help me up...you didn't get any in my hair did you?"

The Slav complied, picking her up easily before pretending to examine the soft curls, "I see none." he said, pressing his nose to her hair and kissing at the top of her head. She gave him a light punch and sighed, curling up against him as he stumbled a bit back to his chair and sat back down in it, holding her still.

Tugging his long forgotten out from where it had been forced down a bit under the chair cushion and using it to wrap around her. Exhausted, she curled under his chin, her small body dwarfed by his as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"You still owe me one bottle, vodka."

"Hush."


End file.
